Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Manu51
Summary: Riley realizes her feelings for Larry and reveals him. Meanwhile, Macy and Jack still have feelings for each other and decide to get back together. Rated M for future chapters. Please R


Crazy little thing called love

Walk on the beach

It was another typical Friday night in Malibu, California. Riley Carlson was laying down on her bed, bored to death. Chloe was to some friends' place and Macy went to Teddies's apartment to work on her latest creation. Manuelo, for his part, was visiting his family. _Damn it, it's so boring here. I have to do something or this inactivity will drive me crazy._

Like an answer to her wish, the phone rang. Riley picked up the phone on her bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Riley? This is Larry speaking."

"Oh! Hi, Larry!"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," said Larry.

Larry Slotnick was Riley and Chloe's friend since their childhood. But Larry had a crush on Riley for as far as she could remember.

"No, you're not disturbing me, answered Riley. In fact, I'm happy you called me. It's boring to death here."

"Do you want me to come over to your place? Maybe we could go for a walk on the beach, if you want to."

"That would be great. I will wait for you, Larry. See ya."

"Yup. Bye, Riley."

She hung up the phone and walked towards her dresser to do her hair with her hairbrush. Riley knew that Larry was only her friend, but she felt good when she was around him. Maybe because they knew each other for so long, but she never feared to be ridiculous with Larry. Nothing was complicated with him.

The doorbell went, pulling her out of her thoughts. Riley put her hairbrush on the dresser and, satisfied with the result, went downstairs. She headed to the door and opened it. Larry was on the porch, his face displaying his usual smile.

"Hi, Riley!" said Larry while he came in the house.

"Hi, Larry," said Riley. She closed the door behind her friend. "I'm happy you're here."

"Me too," said Larry. "My father was busy with some work and doesn't want me around when he is working."

"Yeah, that's the way he is. Do you still want to go for a walk on the beach?" asked Riley.

"Of course! Let's go!"

"Just give me a few minutes, I have to go to the bathroom before," said Riley.

"No problem. I'll wait for you," assured Larry.

He sat on the couch while Riley headed to the bathroom. When she was done, she went out the bathroom and picked up her keys on the kitchen counter.

"I'm ready, Larry. We can go now."

"Cool," said Larry while he got up from the couch. He walked towards the door and held it opened for Riley.

"After you, Riley."

"Thanks, Larry. It's very gallant of you."

They went outside before Riley locked the door behind them. Then, they started to walk towards the beach.

"I like living here, said Riley while they were walking. I just can't imagine myself living in another place."

"Me neither. I like the beach and see the sunset over the sea every evening," said Larry.

They continued to walk until they reached the lifeguard station.

"Wanna come with me on the station? asked Riley. This is where I usually go when I need to think about something."

"Sure, let's go!" said Larry enthusiasm.

Riley laughed as Larry started running towards the station. She really likes Larry's funny behaviour. She had always a lot of fun with him, not matter what they were doing or where they were going. Larry had always been there for her in the moments of happiness as well as in the moments of sadness. He remained a loyal friend over these many years and Riley was very grateful for that.

"We have an awesome view from here," said Larry.

"Yeah. It's so beautiful. I'm feeling so peaceful here and with you, Larry."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You make me feel comfortable."

"Wow. It's the first time somebody tells something me something like that. I appreciate it a lot, Riley. Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her in a deep hug, making Riley's heart beating faster. _Oh my god! That's it. I'm definitely going to fall in love with him. But how an I going to tell him? I don't want Larry to think that I'm making fun of him._ thought Riley.

Riley felt like she could stay like this forever. She was so comfortable in Larry's arms. _I have to tell him the way I feel. _thought Riley.

"Larry, I've got to tell you something," she said.


End file.
